disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Terry Perry
Theresa "Terry" Sherry Perry to poboczna bohaterka serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jest byłą dyrektorką w liceum Mission Creek. W jej rolę wciela się Maile Flanagan, a w polskim dubbingu podkłada jej głos Katarzyna Kozak. Wygląd Pani Perry to nieco pulchna i niska kobieta z brązowymi oczami i pomarańczowo-brązowymi włosami. Historia Terry Sherry Perry mieszka z sześcioma kotami i matką. Kiedyś pracowała jako strażnik więzienny. W liceum była mistrzynią podnoszenia ciężarów. Jako nastolatka była w drużynie footballowej w szkole. Była także mistrzynią walk w drużynie reprezentacyjnej Północnej Dakoty, ale uciekła "z podkulonym ogonem", jak powiedział Brutal w odcinku Commando App. Osobowość i cechy Perry jest wredną i kochającą przemoc dyrektorką. Traktuje chłopców z drużyny jak swoich przyjaciół, a pozostałych uczniów wyzywa od frajerów, gamoni, luzerów i sierot. Nie szanuje nawet innych pracowników szkoły, w tym wicedyrektora (Death Spiral Smackdown). Nie stosuje się do zasad panujących w szkole - np. bez poinformowania uczniów montuje kamery i organizuje brutalne walki. Kiedy się denerwuje, obgryza paznokcie - daje jej to wrażenie, że panuje nad sytuacją. Mimo że jest paskudną nauczycielką, ma też miękkie serce. W odcinku Chip Switch okazuje się, że jako dziecko była wyśmiewana przez innych i dlatego została dyrektorką, by mieć władzę i żeby innych nie spotkało to samo, co ją za młodu. Jednak władza uderzyła jej do głowy i sama zachowuje się jak ci, którzy ją gnębili. Okazuje się być bardzo lojalna i nie wygadała światu, że Adam, Bree i Chase mają supermoce, lecz może tylko dlatego, że Donald jej płacił. Okazuje się lubić Leo i szczury, co wychodzi na jaw w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 2), gdy zaopiekowała się Leo po tym, jak S-1 zmiażdżyła mu rękę. W odcinku Unauthorized Mission ''okazuje się, że nie pracuje już w liceum Mission Creek, ale dostała pracę w bionicznej akademii Davenporta jako szef ochrony, gdyż tęskniła za głównymi bohaterami. Moce i umiejętności * '''Wrestling': dyrektorka Perry była kiedyś zamaskowanym zapaśnikiem i zachowała niektóre (a może wszystkie) umiejętności z tego stanowiska. * Ponad przeciętna wytrzymałość: Perry łatwo zlekceważyła wszystkie trafienia Brutala, nawet gdy uderzył ją o ścianę. * Ponad przeciętna siła: Mimo iż Perry nie jest bioniczna to dysponuje bardzo wielką siłą i jest w stanie otworzyć drzwi w hydro expresie. * Taktyczne myślenie: jak pokazano w odcinku Unauthorized Mission ''Perry potrafi bardzo przebiegle myśleć. Od razu zaplanowała sobie jak zdobyć pracę w Bionicznej Akademii Davenporta i udało się jej to. * '''Umiejętności detektywistyczne': tak jak Leo, Terry posiada umiejętności detektywistyczne co pozwoliło jej odkryć złe intencje Sebastiana. Słabości * Douglas Davenport: Douglas jest jedną z największych słabości Perry. Ta jest w nim bardzo zakochana, ten zaś jest nią przerażony i stara się jej unikać. * Matka: Perry jest całkowicie uzależniona od swojej matki i generalnie się jej boi. Występy Sezon 1 # Crush, Chop and Burn (część 1) (głos) # Commando App (pierwsze pojawienie) # Smart and Smarter (głos) # Death Spiral Smackdown # Chip Switch # Mission Invisible Sezon 2 # Speed Trapped (wspomniana) # Spy Fly # Missin' the Mission # Bro Down # Parallel Universe (równoległy wszechświat) # Spike's Got Talent # Leo vs. Evil (wspomniana) # Hole in One # Trucked Out # The Bionic 500 # Adam Up # Llama Drama # The Haunting of Mission Creek High # Perry 2.0 # My Little Brother # Twas the Mission Before Christmas # Trent Gets Schooled # No Going Back Sezon 3 # Sink or Swim (część 1) # The Jet-Wing # Mission: Mission Creek Hight # Not So Smart Phone # Principal From Another Planet # Cyborg Shark Attack # You Posted What?!? (część 1) # You Posted What?!? (część 2) # Alien Gladiators # Spike Fright # Face Off # Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 1) # Unauthorized Mission Sezon 4 # Bionic Rebellion (część 1) # Bionic Rebellion (część 2) # Left Behind (wspomniana) # Under Siege # Space Elevator # Bob Zombie # Human Eddy # The Curse of the Screaming Skull # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge # And Then There Were Four # Space Colony (część 1) # Space Colony (część 2) # The Vanishing (część 1) # The Vanishing (część 2) Ciekawostki * Jako nastolatka była w drużynie footballowej w szkole. * Ma pięć kotów i boi się o to, że zjedzą one jej matkę lub o to, że to matka zje je. * Zbiera kalendarze z buldogami. * Cieszy się z przemocy. * W liceum była mistrzynią podnoszenia ciężarów. * Pomimo że nie jest główną bohaterką, pojawia się (i jest wspominana) dosyć często w serialu. * Jest najczęściej pojawiającą się postacią drugoplanową. * Według niej, Chase wygląda tak samo jak ona w podstawówce. * W odcinku'' The Haunting of Mission Creek High'' mówi, że uwielbia krakersy. * Podkochuje się w Douglasie. * W odcinku No Going Back odkryła, że Adam, Bree i Chase mają super moce. Zobacz też * Perry (równoległy wszechświat) (równoległy wszechświat) en:Principal Perry Kategoria:Postacie